1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to pneumatic tires. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus and method of enhancing run-flat travel for pneumatic tires, and pneumatic tires including such an apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes various apparatus to enable a pneumatic tire (hereinafter “tire”) to perform or substantially perform its designed task, such as for use with a vehicle, even after becoming underinflated or non-inflated. Tires can become underinflated or non-inflated for a variety of reasons, such as by being punctured, for example. Under these circumstances, the various related art apparatus provide different levels of performance at different speeds, over different periods of time, and for different types of tires. An exemplary related art apparatus applied to a tire of a vehicle, such as a car, enables an operator (hereinafter “driver”) to continue driving after the tire becomes underinflated or non-inflated in relative safety until reaching an appropriate location for repair or replacement.
An exemplary related art apparatus to enable run-flat travel of pneumatic tires is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,980, which is incorporated herein by reference.